Domon's fight against Ilubei, and Master Asia
by narakunohime
Summary: Okay, in Chap. One, Domon's glad that his father and brother are back. And, that the gundam fights are over..
1. Default Chapter

Part One:  
  
It was the summer after the gundam fights, and Domon was relieved that the Dark Gundam was finally gone. Domon was also happy to have his big brother and his father back. Well, he still can't believe he was fooled by those stories he was told. And, to think. his own brother would've created something destructive, killed their mom, and criagenically froze their own dad. Well, he finally found out the truth-and he found out that Ilubei killed his mom, but also criagenically froze his dad.  
  
He also found out that the Dark Gundam was at first not destructive, but when it hit earth.. it turned destructive. It was designed to protect civilization. "Hello, Domon!" Kioji said, disturbing Domon from his thoughts. "Huh? What is it?" Kioji stared at him for a bit. "You have a visitor waiting for you at the door." So, Domon got up and answered the door.  
  
When he answered the door, Rain was standing there. "Hello there, Domon. I was wondering when you'd invite me in." Domon blushed a bit, but managed to keep cool. "Yeah. Well, c'mon in." Rain was relieved that the gundam fights were over as well, so that she wouldn't have to worry about danger and the dark gundam being out there. For one, Domon had to save her, basically which she didn't mind.. And, she thinks that Domon has a crush on her. Well, we'll find out later on, won't we.?  
  
"Drinks you two?" Kioji asked, holding drinks in his hand. "Sure, why not?" Rain said, smiling. Domon trailed back into thought again, and wondered when he'd see his friends again. Well, basically-he'll probably see them sometime soon when the gundam fights start back up again. I guess he missed the good fights they gave him, or the way they helped him destroy the Dark Gundam. "Domon? Domon?" Kioji asked. "Huh? What?" Kioji looked at him, and wondered what was going on in his head. "Would you like your drink?" Domon thought for a moment and replied, "Sure, I'll take it." So, his big brother handed him his drink. "What's wrong, Domon?"  
  
He glanced over at Rain, and replied, "Thinking about my old friends." Rain thought for a moment, and replied, "Oh, the gundam pilots! They're probably training for the gundam fights that start up at the beginning of winter." He thought about the gundam fights that were coming up, and decided to think about entering.. "So, Domon-are you going to enter?" Kioji asked. "I'm thinking about it. But, everytime I do.. someone resurrects the Dark Gundam. and either comes after me.. or destroys the city."  
  
"Say WHAT?! Resurrects the Dark Gundam!?" Kioji asked. I say, we still have to wonder who this someone is. It usually is Ilubei, but mostly all in all, could it be Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East? "Master Asia.. mostly always resurrects the Dark Gundam." Rain looked shocked. "Him.? Why, him Domon..?" Domon sighed, and replied, "Because he decided to serve the Dark Gundam."  
  
*End of Part One. ^_~ Review Please. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned to find out. ^_^ And, I'll try to make the next one longer.. ^ ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:  
  
Chibodee just arrived in Japan a day later, and decided to take a walk around town. "Maybe a walk around this town will cheer me up." An hour later, he spotted a place to stop and eat. "Wow! A sushi bar! Maybe they'll have some saki here." He sat down at a table, and a waitress came to serve him. He was surprised at who it was. "Allenby?!" She stared. "Chi- Chibodee!? What're you doing here?"  
  
Chibodee thought of an answer to give Allenby. "I'm here on a vacation..." Allenby stared wide-eyed. "Oh.... So, what can I getcha?" Chibodee thought hard, and replied, "A plate full of sushi, and saki or green tea." Allenby wrote down, plate full of sushi, and saki or green tea. "Okay. Be right out."  
  
Summers always bored Chibodee the most. Everyone was off doing something, other than Chibodee himself. He stayed home, cleaned, did anything that needed cleaning. He hated doing that every summer. When Allenby walked out, he was deep in thought. "Dinner is served, sir." Chibodee suddenly aroused from his thoughts, and ate.  
  
After dinner, he walked up to the register, and paid the exact amount of: $20.32. Then, he walked on. "What kind of vacation is this...?" Chibodee asked. "There are no friends around when you want them around!" He added. He found a building to sit under, and sat there thinking. Then, someone who looked familiar walked over to him. "Uh, Chibodee? What're you doing all the way out here?"  
  
He looked up, and saw Domon right in front of him. "Domon?" Domon helped up his friend, and took him back to his place.  
* * *  
  
When Domon and Chibodee reached the Kasshyu house, he welcomed him in. "Domon, welcome home. Why were you gone so long?" Chibodee looked over at Domon. "Yeah, why were you anyway?" Domon shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I went to find someone."  
  
Kyoji walked over to Chibodee. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoji." He smiled. "I'm Chibodee, nice to have met you." Afterwards, they went off to bed.  
  
*End of Chapter 2! Please review! Hope you like! Oh, and I DON'T own...any of the Ggundam characters!^_______^ 


End file.
